Por un vaso de café
by Blank nick
Summary: A Chrona le gustan los paseos solitarios por la ciudad. En uno de esos paseos de invierno se encontrará con Death the Kid, quien la invitará a pasear con él, todo para acabar una cafetería donde Chrona pedirá tres vasos de café. Después de ello se reunirán con sus amigos en el Shibusen, donde éstos últimos armarán una gorda. Era una cita... ¿verdad? One-shot.


Por un vaso de café

 **Disclaimer: ¡Ojo! No soy Atsushi Okubo (sí, lo siento), por lo que Soul Eater no me pertenece, así que no hace falta que me vengáis a acosar a mi casa con el fin de que se produzca otra temporada para el anime.**

·

·

·

Recordaba que era una mañana fría, en un mes frío, en invierno. Ella se solía levantar temprano. Le gustaban los paseos solitarios por las calles de Death City, sin que nadie la viera, ni hablara, ni molestara. Se solía reprender al pensarlo, pero, la verdad, en aquellos momentos no quería ni que su mejor amiga Maka la acompañara. A Chrona siempre le gustó la soledad, algo que no era lo que se dice presisamente un secreto. En aquellas horas antes del amanecer se sentía libre. Solo ella, ella y nada más que ella...

-¡Chrona, adonde te crees que vas! ¡Gira a la izquierda, a la izquierda! He oído que han abierto hace poco una tienda de golosinas.

Bueno, ella y Ragnarok. Chrona suspiró, lo cual hizo que una nube de vaho saliera de su boca. Cambió el rumbo del paseo y giró a la izquierda.

-Ragnarok...- murmuró en voz baja-. No deberías comer tantas golosinas. Maka dice que tanto azúcar no ayuda a tener un metabolismo sano.

La figura negra pegada a la espalda de la chica soltó un bufido mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Qué sabrá esa tabla de planchar sobre el metabolismo!- a lo que su técnico soltó una débil risa, temiendo de que de alguna manera la chica de las coletas hubiera escuchado el comentario de su arma.

Siguieron caminando (o bueno, Chrona siguió caminando) por las desiertas calles de la ciudad. A veces en silencio, otras conversando y otras hablando a gritos. Por mucho que andara y andara por aquella calle, no acababa de divisar la supuesta tienda. Tan ensimismada estaba en su labor que no notó que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda.

Alguien que, al igual que la joven de pelo rosado se había despetado pronto; alguien que ya sabía de la costumbre de Chrona de pasear por las mañanas; alguien que si bien nunca se había mantenido en las sombras, tampoco pareció nunca demasiado interesado en conocer a la chica en mayor profundidad.

Se acercó sigilosamente por detrás y le tapó los ojos con ambas manos Ni siquiera se molestó en soltar la típica frase de "¿quién soy?". Chrona se sobresaltó. Quizá su yo de hace un par de meses se hubiera puesto a la defensiva inmediatamente, transformando a Ragnarok en una espada y ensarchando con él al desconocido.

-¿Ma-Maka?- al fin y al cabo no hubiera sido tan extraño. De vez en cuando su amiga hacía lo mismo y con el paso del tiempo se había acostumbrado al gesto con el que, según parecía, Maka había decidido saludarla (razón por la que Chrona ya no reaccionaba de la misma manera que hacía tiempo atrás)

Chrona oyó cómo la persona suspiraba pesadamente, casi decepcionado, mientras retiraba las manos del rostro de la chica. Se dió la vuelta lentamente.

-¿En serio?- Death the Kid sonreía mientras miraba a Chrona y la casi reprendía-. ¿En que me pareceré yo a Maka?

-Shinigami-kun... ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Yo?- preguntó con la inocente voz de un niño pequeño al cual descubren robando de la caja de galletas que su madre le dijo expresamente que no tocara, mientras se señalaba a sí mismo- Simplemente estoy dando un paseo matutino por las calles de la ciudad.

-Mentira...- se dijo a sí mismo Ragnarok, casi susurrando. Chrona no oyó el comentario y Kid fingió no haberlo oído.

-Oh, que bueno- comentó la chica. Acto seguido se calló, pues no sabía cómo continuar con la conversación- Ehhh, yo también estoy dando una vuelta...

-¿Qué tal si paseamos juntos?- sugirió Kid.

Realmente a Chrona no le apetecía la propuesta del chico. Consideraba que aquella hora debía ser solo para ella, por muy egoísta que aquello sonase. Vagabundear por las calles, pensar en sus cosas, encerrarse en su propio mundo, con Ragnarok gritándole constantemente al oído...

-Está bien.

El chaval, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo sonrió. Agarró (asegurándose de no ser muy brusco) por el brazo a Chrona, quien se sorprendió ante el inesperado contacto , y empezó a andar arrastrando consigo tanto a la chica como a su compañero pegado a la espalda de la antes mencionada, quien al darse cuenta de que Death the Kid hacía caso omiso a sus gritos con palabras malsonantes hacia su persona, decidió retirarse, fusionándose con su técnico no sin antes hacer un diminuto mohín.

Ambos jóvenes caminaban sin un rumbo fijo, a veces giraban a la izquierda, otras a la derecha y en otras seguían adelante sin hacer caso a las bifurcaciones que se cruzaban por su camino. Chrona, tímida como de costumbre evitaba cualquier contacto con Kid más allá del que compartían cuando intentaban comenzar una conversación. Parecía que el Shinigami no estaba incómodo por el constante silencio que se formaba entre los dos, algo que extrañó a la chica del pelo rosa. No sabía cómo tratar con el chico. Simplemente no sabía cómo tratar con alguien que no fuera su mejor amiga, Maka. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ella estuviera allí. Acto seguido se odió a sí misma por ser tan tímida y cobarde.

El silenció se rompió cuando Chrona, en un intento de ser algo extrovertida le dijo a su acompañante:

-Eh, shinigami-kun...- ¿cómo era posible que hubiera empezado a hablar sin saber qué decir a continuación?

-¿Si, Chrona?

-¿Adónde vamos?- aunque dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, aquella era una pregunta que pululaba por su cerebro-. Quiero decir... Ehhhh... ¿Dónde vamos?- repitió después de su ridículo balbuceo.

-¿Qué adónde vamos?- repitió esta vez Kid, dando paso a lo que parecía un bucle infinito, repitiendo hasta la saciedad la misma pregunta sin que nadie la respodiera jamás-. ¿No tienes frío, Chrona? Yo me muero de frío- mintió, pues a decir verdad, él era incapaz de sentir frío o calor debido a su condición de Dios de la Muerte, pero al percatarse del leve temblor que sacudía el esbelto cuerpo de la chica le pareció conveniente el comentario-. No muy lejos de aquí hay una cafetería, donde podríamos entrar un poco en calor- echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera-. Tenemos tiempo. Aún falta una hora para que Black Star se despierte.

-¿Black Star?- se atrevió a preguntar la chica. Se preguntaba cómo es que había salido el nombre del chico de pelo azul en la conversación.

Kid asintió con un aire entre molesto y divertido.

-Se levanta todos los días a las 7 de la mañana- _¿cómo lo sabes?_ , quiso preguntar Chrona-. Black Star es un hiperactivo de la noche a la mañana. Cada vez que se despierta todo Death City lo nota debido a los gritos que suelta nada más levantarse de la cama. Se asoma a la ventana de su habitación y grita a todo pulmón un estridente "¡Buenos días, ciudad! ¡Hoy os voy a deslumbrar con mi gran carisma! ¡Espero que no os quedéis ciegos!", o algo así; su frase puede variar depende del día, pero básicamente es esa. Me pregunto cómo es que Tsubaki no lo ha echado de la casa aún; esa chica tiene una paciencia de oro. Demonios- soltó luego de unos instantes-, por lo menos podría atrasar su numerito una hora- suspiró de forma pesada. Chrona lo miró fijamente, sin entender del todo el comentario final. Finalmente Kid sonrió, se encogió de brazos y acabó el relato-. De todas formas, lo mejor de estos recitales matutinos es que nunca suelen durar demasiado. Siempre suele aparecer un libro volador de origen no identificado que acaba con nuestro sufrimiento al impactar en la gran bocaza del idiota del pelo azul.

Chrona sonrió y casi se permitió el lujo de soltar una pequeña carcajada. Antes de que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, habían llegado a la cafetería en cuestión.

Cuando Kid fue a preguntarle a Chrona qué quería para beber, ésta negó con la cabeza, y sin dar más expliaciones, le devolvió la pregunta al chico. Acto seguido se adentró en el establecimiento y pidió las respectivas bebidas. Tartamudenado y con muchos nervios, sí; pero consiguiendo recitar los nombres de los cafés de una sola vez. La camarera le entregó el pedido a aquella extraña chica de largo vestido negro, y la siguió con la mirada hasta que ésta abandonó el establecimiento, todo con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

-Chrona, no tenías por qué ir tu sola...- musitó el chico mientras clavaba sus curiosos ojos ámbar de distintos colores en la jóven-. Podría haberte acompañado- ella no dijo nada, tan solo le pasó su bebida al chico y empezó a dar sorbos a la suya propia mientras caminaban de regreso al centro de la ciudad. El tiempo se les había echado encima, por lo que les fue imposible el pararse en la cafetería a beberse el café allí, pero de todos modos ello no les impidió el seguir conversando alegremente de camino hacia el Shibusen-. Oye, Chrona- le llamó la atención Kid, señalando un tercer vaso de café que la chica llevaba en la mano izquierda.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Kid!- el aludido se giró, saliendo de su ensimismamiento-. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- se quejó Black Star, mosqueándose con su amigo-. Estás más atontado que de costumbre, que ya es decir- pasaron unos minutos-. Oye, Soul- dijo, haciéndole una señal al albino para que se le acercara. Se colocó la palma de la mano a un lado de su boca, como si aquello pudiera evitar que el chico del cabello de tres franjas blancas los escuchase-. Definitivamente algo raro le pasa a Kid. Se comporta raro- hizo una pausa-. Quiero decir, más raro de lo habitual. Solo fíjate, no me ha golpeado ni nada parecido. Mírame la cara, ¿ves esto?- se señaló una de sus mejillas, donde descansaba la cicatriz de un diminuto corte-. ¿Lo ves? Es extraño que él- señaló de forma indiscriminada al Shinigami, extendiendo todo el brazo- no se haya percatado, teniendo en cuenta que este corte "arruina"- hizo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos- la simetría de mi cara, y digo "arruina"- repitió el gesto- porque es imposible arruinar mi bello, hermoso, tonificado, indestructible...

-Feo, asqueroso, débil, enfermizo... aún tengo una montaña de adjetivos, ¿quieres que siga con la lista, Black?- le interrumpió Soul, zafándose del agarre de su mejor amigo.

-A lo que me refiero, come-almas*- siguió con su charla, volviendo a atrapar al chico de ojos rojos entre sus brazos, esta vez pasándole el brazo por los hombros, atrapando así la cabeza de pelo blanco de su amigo y asfixiándolo ya de paso-, es que a Kid le pasa algo. Mira, si no se desmaya o algo así cuando le diga algo de su pelo, llama a Nygus urgentemente, ¿me oyes? URGENTEMENTE. Podrías salvar una vida, Soul, no lo olvides.

Dicho esto último, el ninja hizo una desmostración de lo que NO debería hacer un verdadero ninja al acercarse por la espalda a su objetivo. Saltando y agitando compulsivamente los brazos, se colocó al lado de Kid, acercó su boca a la oreja derecha del futuro Shinigami y vació todo el aire que acumulaba en sus pulmones en forma de un agudo grito, el cual decía la palabra mágica:

-¡KID, ASIMÉTRICO, MUEVE EL CULO!

Unos pasos más alejados de esos dos se encontraba un Soul que intentaba convencer a los alumnos que pasaban por su lado de que no conocía de nada a aquellos dos locos, especialmente al del pelo en punta, quien se reía a carcajada limpia mientras el otro chico le lanzaba una mirada que decía a todas luces que no le hubiera molestado en lo absoluto rodear el cuello del peliazul con sus manos y asfixiarlo hasta la muerte de haber estado en mejores condiciones.

Sintió pena por el pobre de Kid, el cual estaba caído en el suelo, quien sabe si por el dolor de oído o por las crueles palabras que había recibido.

\- Lo siento, Kid- se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de su amigo-. De haber sabido que esto acabaría así, no te hubiera aconsejado el salir con Chrona. Qué poco _cool_...- susurró mientras pasaba uno de los brazos del Shinigami por sus hombros y lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Gracias!- exclamó Maka a la vez que cogía entre sus manos el vaso de café que su amiga le ofrecía-. No tendrías que haberte molestado...

Chrona cortó a la chica con una negación de cabeza.

-No hay problema, en serio.

Maka empezó a dar pequeños sorbos a la bebida espumosa.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado, por cierto?- preguntó-. La bebida, me refiero.

-Oh... ¿Eso?- señaló el vaso-. Kid y yo fuimos a una cafetería cercana a comprar un par de cafés. Fue muy agradable, hablamos durante el camino de ida y vuelta...- dejó la frase en el aire-. Creo...- se ruborizó fuertemente, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Maka-. Creo que fue como una cita.

Maka, quien en ese preciso momento estaba sorbiendo un buche del café se atragantó con el líquido. Apartó el vaso de plástico de sus labios, tosió, se golpeó el pecho y finalmente preguntó con los ojos salidos de las órbitas a su amiga:

-¿CÓMO? ¿QUÉ TÚ Y KID...? ¿CÓMO?

Medio colegio se giró hacia la chica de las coletas y los ojos jade, preguntándose a qué venía tanto alboroto, quejándose de que en aquella mañana habían gritado ya dos personas; la otra mitad fue corriendo a ver a Death the Kid, ansiosos de enterarse de lo que parecía, iba a ser el cotilleo del año.

Chrona, por su parte, lo único que hizo fue mirar a su mejor amiga Maka Albarn; la reina por excelencia de los asesinatos con enciclopedias y diccionarios, el cerebro con la mejor nota de todo el Shibusen, la primera amiga que tuvo en toda su vida, la joven que quería ser la mejor en absolutamente todo, la chica portadora de la guadaña Soul Eater, la cual estuvo a punto de convertirse en una Death Scythe...

Lo único que pudo hacer es observar a Maka... y pensar lo graciosa que estaba con ese mostacho de espuma de capucchino.

·

·

·

 ***Come-almas: es muy obvio pero lo voy a poner de todas formas. Soul (alma)+ Eater (devorador/ comedor)= come-almas. Es como una forma de llamar a nuestro protagonista por su nombre pero de una manera más... despectiva.**

 _Por fin he terminado de escribir esta... cosa. Desde luego, es el fanfic que más tiempo me ha ocupado y... debo decir, es un pedacito de otra historia que quería subir, pero que por motivos del destino no lo haré. De todas formas no os hubiera gustado la historia original, creedme, era mucho más cruel, y cruda y no tenía final feliz (¿por qué os estoy haciendo tanto spoiler?). Así que cambié el final, le añadí una pizca de humor, lo metí en el horno 20 minutos a 300 grados y... ¡tachán! Salió esta_ _mierda_ _cosa, para que os la comais con papas._

 _(¿Por qué estás siendo tan desagradable con tus lectores?)_

 _Vale, vale, vamos a ponernos serios. A decir verdad, este es el primer fanfic que hago el cual pueda clasificarse en humor/romance, por lo que no matéis, porque solo estoy empezando. A decir verdad, estoy muy satisfecha con lo que he escrito. Me hubiera gustado darle más protagonismo a Ragnarok, pero aún así me parece que está muy bien. Aún tengo un par de ideas para el fandom de Soul Eater, así que espero que me podais ver una vez más rondando por estos lares._

 _Sin nada más que decir,_

 _¡Hasta pronto!_


End file.
